recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Yeast Rolls
Ingredients * 2 pkgs. active dry yeast * 1/4 c. lukewarm water * 1/4 c. sugar * 1 tsp. salt * 1/2 c. Crisco * 1 c. hot milk * 4 to 5 c. enriched flour * 2 eggs Directions # Soften yeast in water for 5 minutes, then stir until blended. # Measure sugar, salt and Crisco into mixing bowl, add hot milk and stir, mashing Crisco against sides of bowl until it is broken into small lumps. # Cool to lukewarm. # Stir in 2 cups of flour to make a thick batter and beat until batter is smooth and elastic, about 100 strokes. # Add yeast and eggs and stir until blended. # Stir in 1 1/2 to 2 cups more flour and work in enough additional flour to make a dough that does not stick to fingers. # Turn dough onto lightly floured board and knead for 2 minutes, about 100 kneading strokes, until dough is springy and elastic. # Shape dough into a ball and put it in a bowl rubbed with Crisco. # Spread surface of dough lightly with Crisco, cover and let rise until double in bulk, about 1 1/2 hours. # Punch dough down and turn it onto floured board. # Shape into rolls and place rolls on baking sheet rubbed with Crisco. # Cover with a towel and let rise until double in bulk, about 30 minutes. # Bake at 400 degrees for 15 minutes, or until browned. Makes 3 to 4 dozen. Variations ;To shape twisted dinner rolls: # Roll half the dough at a time into a rectangle 9 inches wide and 1/4 inch thick. # With a floured knife cut dough into strips 1/2 inch wide. # With palms of hands roll each strip on the floured board into ropes from 12 to 18 inches long. # Twist, tie or braid ropes into assorted shapes. # Makes 4 dozen. ;To shape napkin rings: # Roll dough 1/4 inch thick and cut it into strips 2 1/2 inches wide and 9 inches long. # Taper one end and cut a gash in the other end of each strip. # Wrap strips around several thicknesses of aluminum foil and pull tapered end through gash. # Makes 1 dozen. ;Disquits - A wafer much like an Armenian bread called Lavash. # When dough is double in bulk, punch down and shape it into balls the size of large walnuts. # Roll each ball as thin as paper into disks 7 or 8 inches in diameter. # Bake at 425 degrees for 6 to 8 minutes, or until browned. Makes 40 disquits. ;Jam balls - which Hungarians call Kolacky. # When dough is double in bulk, punch down and shape it into balls the size of large walnuts. # Place the balls 2 inches apart on a baking sheet rubbed with Crisco. # Cover with a towel and let rise until double in bulk, about 30 minutes. # With thumb or handle of a wooden spoon, press down center of each ball to form a hollow with a raised rim about 1/4 inch thick around outside. # Dot hollows with Crisco and fill with marmalade or jam. # Bake at 375 degrees for 20 minutes or until browned. # Sprinkle with confectioners' sugar before serving. Makes 60 balls. Enjoy. Contributed by : * World Recipes Y-Group Category:Roll Recipes Category:World Recipes